


Impressive

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Broken Bones, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kozume Kenma, Fluff and Humor, Injury, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: An accident caused during a volleyball tournament results in Akaashi not being able to play volleyball anymore. She then becomes the manager of the Boys Volleyball Team. Things ensue.Fem!Akaashi Keiji AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some mistakes in pronouns, let me know if you see any! (Writing a different gender for a character with the opposite gender is hard...)

**3rd POV**

**-**

A whistle blew. Everyone stopped and looked in horror at the setter of the girls’ volleyball team of Fukurodani.

No one moved.

After a moment, her teammates came to their senses and surrounded her, asking if she was okay. She most definitely wasn’t.

Her leg was bent at an abnormal angle and a bone protruded against her skin, trying to escape. Younger kids in the audience stared in awe and horror, some started crying, others turned away and became squeamish. A few teammates were squeamish and had to stay back. They would only make the situation worse.

Her long, dark hair was splayed messily against the gym floor. A complete contrast to her usually put-together look.

The coach ran up and pushed a few girls back, and quickly bent down to the poor girl lying on the ground in silent anguish.

“Can you hear me?” she asked worriedly. The girl gave a small nod. “Can you move?” She shook her head.

“Minato, the ref called an ambulance, I need you to show the paramedics where we are,” the coach commanded. Minato nodded and ran out of the gym.

A few of the girls on the other team had come over to see what happened, some apologizing, even though it was no one’s fault.

The poor girl just slipped while trying to get to the other side of the court to set the ball. 

The setter lying on the ground didn’t make a sound when the paramedics delicately picked up her limp body. Not a single silent tear fell, the only indication that she was in pain was the wince on her face that was scrunching up her facial features.

This girl was Akaashi Keiji. The 1st year setter of the Fukurodani girls’ volleyball team, who at nationals, broke her leg and sprained her ankle in the same game within the same second.

Normally, these injuries would be fine after months of recovery, but in this strange case, it wasn’t fine. While Akaashi was healing, she fell off the hospital bed. Furthering both the injuries.

She would recover, but she was not allowed to play sports again.

Thus begins the next series of events.

It was May, five months from Nationals. Five months after the accident. Akaashi was allowed back at school.

The coach of the girls’ team had come up to her during a break.

“Keiji,” she starts gaining Akaashi’s attention, “I just want to let you know, even though you can’t be a part of the team, that doesn’t stop you from being a manager.”

“Yes, Yuma-sensei, I know. But I feel that seeing my old teammates playing without me would not help my urge to play volleyball, so in my opinion, I shouldn’t.” Akaashi replied, her extremely professional way of speaking still surprised the coach.

“I understand.”

Before the coach could excuse herself, Akaashi started speaking again. “I don’t know why, but I feel that the boys’ volleyball team would not make me feel this urge so greatly. Do you think I could become their manager?” Akaashi inquired. She hadn’t known why she thought this, she’d only seen one of the boys’ games last year, they were good. Though the up-coming ace seemed troublesome.

“Yes, that’s fine. I will talk to Yamiji-sensei after practice today.” Coach Yuma declared. “He watched your last game, by the way. I think he’ll gladly have you as manager.”

Akaashi shuddered lightly, reminded of that dreadful time. She seemed to feel the pain in her leg and ankle return, but she knew that was only a memory of the pain.

“Thank you, Yuma-sensei,” Akaashi responded, bowing politely.

“No problem, Keiji-chan. I’ll get out of your hair now.” The coach waved and walked away leaving Akaashi waving behind her.

As Akaashi is returning to her lunch, she feels a presence there. Turning around, Akaashi is met with her best friend, Kozume Kenma.

“Kenma, did you bring your lunch?” Akaashi asked. Her friend was prone to forgetting her lunch, it was a normal occurrence.

Kenma shook her head. Akaashi went into her bag sitting by her side and pulled out a second bento. She was prepared for this to happen.

Kenma quietly thanked her and they both began to eat in silence. Unlike most friends, they were quiet around each other. Neither talked a lot, so eating together in silence was normal for them. They knew each other well enough to know that speaking would be rewarded with an awkward attempt at small talk.

While both were popular, neither cared. Kenma didn’t want to be popular and was only so thanks to her best friend already being popular and the fact that she was pretty. Behind that pretty face hid a dark side of impure thoughts and videogames.

Akaashi on the other hand didn’t care about being popular. She just wanted to finish school with good grades and make it into a good college with some scholarships. Akaashi didn’t have time for meaningless things like popularity or love. Neither helped you get a scholarship and could only deter your abilities, which meant Akaashi didn’t need either.

They were both finished with their lunch when both felt like they were being watched. Kenma shot a text to Akaashi, not wanting to speak just in case. Akaashi’s phone buzzed. She already knew it Kenma, they had this sort of sense between them.

**Kenma:** **  
** **does it feel like we’re being watched**

**Akaashi:** **  
** **Yeah, I feel it too.** **  
** **Should I check?**

**Kenma:** **  
** **go for it**

Akaashi looked around for a minute while Kenma watched her. There was no one.

“Nothing,” Akaashi spoke after a minute. Kenma nodded.

“It doesn’t really matter if someone was watching us. We aren’t doing anything illegal, but it’d still be creepy for someone to be watching us,” Kenma replied.

“What if we had a stalker?”

Both of the girls shuddered at the thought.

“ _ That’d _ be creepy.” Akaashi nodded in agreement.

That was the end of the conversation until after school.

As they were walking home, Akaashi brought up the subject again.

“I didn’t feel like anyone was watching us the rest of school. Did you?” she questioned.

“No.”

That ended the topic and started a new one.

“I heard you were going to try to be the manager of the boys’ volleyball team,” Kenma stated.

“More like you were listening in on my conversation with Coach.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Why don’t you play volleyball anymore?”

Kenma sighed and Akaashi realized that this was the one question she wouldn’t answer.

“Sorry, nevermind what I said,” Akaashi apologized.

“It’s fine…” Kenma said. “I’ll accept your apology if I can have your notes from English.”

“You fell asleep again, didn’t you?”

“Resting my eyes is different from sleeping, Akaashi.”

“Sure, go with that.” Nonetheless, Akaashi gave Kenma her notes.

That night Coach Yuma had asked Akaashi to meet her in the girls’ gym the next morning. It was now morning and Akaashi was going to follow through with this request.

“Good morning Yuma-sensei,” Akaashi greeted as she walked into the gym.

“Nice to see you Keijii-chan. As you know I talked to Yamiji-sensei yesterday,” Coach Yuma started, “He said he’d be fine with you being manager, but he wants you to go watch the team practice first and get acquainted with them tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Yuma-sensei. I greatly appreciate that you did that for me.”

“Not a problem, dear. I’ll see you later, then.”

Akaashi bowed and left the gym. She still felt like she was being watched, but she paid no mind to it this time.

The rest of the day passed by normally, the only strange thing was that both Kenma and Akaashi once again felt like they were being watched. Oh, and Akaashi got asked out, she of course said no. As usual.

“She is  _ so _ pretty! She’s perfect!” Bokuto was talking about a girl he’d seen and had been talking about for weeks.

“I bet this mystery girl isn’t as pretty as Kozume-chan!” Kuroo exclaimed proudly. He’d had a crush on the girl for ages.

“She’s Kozume-chan’s best friend!” Bokuto said.

“Wait… you like Akaashi-chan!?”

The volleyball team members that had been listening to the conversation suddenly perked up.

“Isn’t she the girls’ team setter that messed up her leg at Nationals?” Sarukui asked. “Never able to play sports again…”

“Yeah! She’s super pretty. She has dark, long hair that she keeps braided, and like piercing eyes! She’s perfect.”

“Rumors say she’s rejected every boy who’s ever confessed to her,” Konoha commented.

“Sure, why would anyone do that?” Bokuto asked skeptically.

“Apparently, she has said that she won’t date anyone unless they can get her a scholarship at some college she wants to go to. And she’s still in her second year. I don’t why anyone would want to think about college that early.”

“Like that’s true.”

From across the gym, the coach clapped his hands together to draw the team’s attention.

“Boys, tomorrow we’ll be having a possible manager joining us. I want you to be on your best behavior,” Coach Yamiji announced. “And I expect you all to treat her with respect. Practice is over for the day.”

After his little speech, Coach Yamiji left the gym. Leaving the team by themselves.

“I wonder who it is. Coach should learn to be more specific,” Komi said after a moment.

“Well, we know it’s a girl, and I bet she’s hot,” Konoha answered dreamily.

“You think all girls are hot,” Kuroo sighed exasperatedly.

“What can say, I’m a feminist!”

“Wait, why didn’t we ask Coach Yamiji who the manager was when he was in here?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo whacked him with the back of his hand.

“Bokuto, you can’t be acting smart now! Go back to normal!”

Everyone laughed at this as they made their way to the clubroom to change. Bokuto remained confused.

Kuroo and Bokuto finished changing quickly and left with a quick goodbye.

“Kozume-chan is like, so pretty. Just look at her,” Kuroo declared, pulling out his phone and showing Bokuto a picture of Kenma. It seemed to be taken from around a corner.

“Nah, Akaashi-chan is prettier,” Bokuto said.

“Can you prove it.”

“No…”

Kuroo hyena laughs. “You don’t even have pictures of her on your phone! I’m not sure you deserve her…”

“I do deserve her! I’ll prove it!”

“Fine, but I bet I will prove myself to Kozume-chan first!”

“Sure you will!” Bokuto called, running down a different road. They had reached the end of their walk together and it was time they left each other. “Bye!”

“Bye bro!”

The next morning was hectic in the Bokuto household. And Bokuto was the cause. His mother had no clue what was happening, and she would prefer not to have another noise complaint from the neighbors.

“HEY HEY HEY! Honey, what're you doing!?” Bokuto’s mother exclaimed. Bokuto and his mother were quite similar. This time Bokuto was climbing on the kitchen counter.

“Ah, sorry Mom. You remembered the girl I told you about, right?” His mom nodded. “Well, I want to impress her.”

“Have you talked to her before?”

“No..?”

“Well, before you do any impressing, talk to her. Now get out, it’s time for you to go.” Bokuto’s mom slapped her son’s back and shoved him out the front door, throwing his bag after him.

Bokuto tripped and landed on the sidewalk groaning.

“Get up you weakling!” his mother called from an open window.

“Yes ma’am!” Bokuto jumped up and saluted his mother before running down the street.

He was still running when he met Kuroo at the intersection they usually met at, not slowing down to wait for Kuroo. His mom gave him orders, and he was going to follow through.

“Bro, why are you running!?” Kuroo yelled as Bokuto ran past, he hurried to catch up.

“Because Mom told me to!” he called back. Bokuto’s mother was a scary lady, and Kuroo recognized this, speeding up, even more, to match pace with Bokuto.

The school arrived in sight quickly due to the speed they were running, what they did not account for while running was people.

Just before they made it to the school gate they ran into a certain two people who were just casually walking to school, headfirst. How they didn’t see them? No one knows.

Everyone tumbled to the ground, except for one of them. They seemed to have better reflexes than their friend.

Bokuto had landed on the stranger’s back, while Kuroo laid on his legs. Kuroo and Bokuto started talking almost at the same time.

“Ohmygosh! I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

“We should have been paying attention!”

They stopped talking immediately when they heard the voice of the only one who remained standing.

“Y’know, I’m sure Akaashi would rather have you get off her than apologize while laying on top of her,” the now identifiable voice stated quietly.

They ran into Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma.

Bokuto scrambled to get off Akaashi before he realized that Kuroo had to get off his legs first.

“Bro, get off,” he muttered over his shoulder. Kuroo complied and clambered off. Bokuto followed.

As soon as both got off Akaashi they bowed as an apology. Bokuto was madly blushing, landing on your crush for running to school with your best friend was a rather interesting predicament. 

It embarrassed him, well, as much as an almost completely shameless guy could be embarrassed.

As Bokuto lifted his head from his bow, Akaashi began speaking. “It’s fine, it was an accident. Just please, do be more aware of your surroundings.”

Bokuto thought she had the most angelic voice ever, even if it was emotionless and cold sounding. Once Bukuto had fully finished his apology, he finally looked at Akaashi.

Her long dark hair was braided into a messy french braid that hung to the side of her face. Her uniform was the standard girls’ uniform, but like many of the girls at school, she had her blazer open. The only difference was that instead of the normal bow, Akaashi had a tie. If she had any makeup on, Bokuto couldn’t tell.

“Yes, sorry about that, Akaashi-chan. We didn’t mean to. You aren’t hurt, right!?” Bokuto hastily questioned, trying to avoid mentioning that she was super pretty.

“Ah, I’m fine. I might’ve scraped my knee, but that’s nothing,” Akaashi replied. Kenma stepped closer again and whispered something in Akaashi’s ear. Bokuto didn’t hear what she said, but it made Akaashi’s eyes widen slightly and then nod.

“Sorry, but we need to go now.” The two girls left and walked into the school. Akaashi turned back to wave.

Bokuto felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest at the sight. He groaned.

“You felt it too?” Kuroo said.

“Yeah.”

The day seemed to move extra quickly, and by practice, Bokuto had forgotten about the possible manager that was supposed to be joining them.

“You didn’t even say anything to her!”

“Ohoho? At least I didn’t run into her!”

“Ohohoho! You were totally staring at her!”

“As if you weren’t!”

Bokuto and Kuroo immediately stopped arguing when Konoha came up and slapped them on their backs.

“What’re you guys even arguing about?” he asked.

“Bokuto ran into Akaashi-chan!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“You idiot,  _ you _ ran into me, and then I was pushed forward and into her!” Bokuto denied.

The sound of shoes walking towards them halted the arguing. Turning to the noise, they saw Akaashi.

“Actually, both of you ran into me,” Akaashi clarified. All three of the boys stared at Akaashi. None knowing why she was there.

At this time, the coach was coming in.

“Ah, Akaashi, you’re here earlier than expected,” Coach Yamiji said, seeing Akaashi. This brought the rest of the team’s attention. “This is Akaashi Keiji, she will be watching today’s practice. She’s the possible manager I spoke of.” He addressed the whole team this time.

“Hello,” Akaashi said, politely bowing.

The gym stayed quiet for a moment before the volleyball team regained their senses and introduced themselves.

All Bokuto could think about was the fact that he would get to spend every morning and afternoon before and after school with this angel named Akaashi Keiji.

His hair seemed to stand up more at this revelation.

Akaashi had ultimately decided that she would be the team’s manager. She grew closer to the team, yet the ace, Bokuto Koutarou, still acted rather strange when she was around. She had also decided that Kuroo Tetsurou had a crush on Kenma.

Kuroo had asked Akaashi for Kenma’s phone number, to which she told him to ask her himself. He did and got the number. Whenever he talks to Akaashi the topic of Kenma always comes up.

But back to Bokuto, it was apparent that he seemed to gravitate towards Akaashi more than anyone else. Akaashi had no clue why. He had come up with strange nicknames for her, yet very few of them shortened her name. As nicknames should do.

Akaashi didn’t mind this, she actually quite enjoyed Bokuto. She enjoyed watching him spike and shift closer to her.

He had also previously asked Akaahsi to help him with homework, even though he was a year older than her, he still had trouble that could easily be fixed by Akaashi. So every Monday and Thursday Akaashi would help Bokuto with his homework.

Every day she grew fonder of the ace. Every smile made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Every word cracked at her hard exterior. And it was all due to the ace.

It was just a practice. Just a three v. three. That’s all.

Akaashi stood on one side of the court, while the coach stood on the opposite. They weren’t too far into the second set. On one side stood Bokuto, Konoha, and Washio. On the other were Komi, Sarukui, and Kuroo.

Akaashi was on the side of the gym closest to the doors and a meter or two from the bench. Relatively close to the net.

Things had been going pretty well. Kuroo’s team had won the first set and now it was Konoha’s turn to serve.

It was received well and was sent to Sarukui who set it to Kuroo. He spiked it. Washio was the only blocker in front of him, but he still got a one-touch in.

“One touch!” he called. They only had two touches left, not a lot you can do with that.

Konoha managed to receive the ball, but he had moved too quickly and it went astray. Right towards Akaashi. Everyone held their breath, except for Bokuto who still hadn’t noticed and had jumped up to spike.

No one knew what to do. But that was okay. Kuroo and Sarukui ran forward to try and stop the ball from hitting their precious manager, but before they could, the ball hit.

Hit Akaashi’s fingertips!

Her hands were in setting position before she could think about it, and the ball sailed to her hands. She automatically set it to Bokuto, who hit it flawlessly. Everything about the set was perfect, the arc, the spin. It sailed perfectly to him, right to his hand where it was waiting.

The sound of his hand smacking the ball resonated through the gym. The sound of the ball hitting the floor resonated through the gym. No one spoke. It felt like a surreal moment. That is—until Bokuto spoke.

“HEY HEY HEY! Konoha!” Bokuto exclaimed. “That was a weird set! But I liked it!” Bokuto had turned to Konoha who had decidedly sat on the ground with his mouth hanging open. Whether it was from shock or exhaustion, who knows.

“Um… Bokuto, that wasn’t me…” Konoha corrected.

A confused look crossed Bokuto’s face. “Then, who was it? Washio was blocking.”

This time, Washio answered, his face still showed little to no emotion. “Akaashi set for you.”

Bokuto spun around to where Akaashi was standing. Kuroo and Sarukui stood standing stock-still two meters from her. His face showed shock for a second before transforming into absolute glee.

“Wow, AkGAAaSHi! That was a perfect set!” Bokuto shouted.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san, but the ball simply went my way, so I naturally did what anyone else would do to stop the ball from hitting them,” Akaashi said. “Also my name is pronounced A-kaa-shi.”

“I’m not sure if that’s what you would call what most people would do…” Kuroo muttered.

Things like this happened every so often, things that would immensely impress Bokuto. Akaashi didn’t understand why, for she was simply acting and doing the same as she normally would. Nonetheless, it brought joy to her heart, even if it wasn’t shown. To see him so happy about something she had done made her feel warm and toasty inside.

Little by little, she became warmer, she smiled more, though it was faint, it was something. In many pairs of eyes—one, in particular—it made her even prettier. This resulted in her getting asked out more often. Bokuto was witness to a few of these, yet every time Akaashi said almost the same thing. Most people on the team had seen her get asked out, someone had decided to ask her out while they were practicing in the gym. That was funny for the team, not so much the other guy.

Each time he saw one he bristled with envy. These boys—most younger than him, had the bravery to confess when half the time Bokuto forgets to stop staring at Akaashi. No one was allowed to be braver than him!

But, Bokuto had finally decided to do something about this.

He was going to ask Akaashi out!

On a date… 

Without her knowing it’s a date.

… 

Look he’s trying okay!?

It was lunchtime. Kuroo and Bokuto had started sitting with Kenma and Akaashi a month or two ago. For Bokuto it was a big step in their  _ friendship _ .

Bokuto had started walking to where they typically sat, where Akaashi and Kenma sat before they became friends.

As he approached the small rectangular table he noticed that Akaashi was the only one there. Usually, Kenma was there before him, Kuroo arrived last.

He sat down across from Akaashi, staying silent for a moment before diving straight into talking before he got distracted with eating.

“Where’s Kenma?” he asked.

“Apparently, she and Kuroo finally got together and went out on a date for lunch,” Akaashi answered.

“Finally…” Bokuto groaned. “I don’t know if I can take any more of Kuroo’s pining.”

“He’ll probably talk about her more now that they’re dating. It’s inevitable.”

Bokuto nodded before starting to eat. He finished quickly and Akaashi was still eating. Akaashi looked up when she felt Bokuto’s eyes on her. “Yes?”

Bokuto blinked and looked away before returning his gaze, a little less intense. “Ah, sorry it’s nothing,” Bokuto said bashfully.

Akaashi looked a bit closer at Bokuto’s face, squinting her eyes slightly. “What?” Bokuto questioned nervously.

“You have rice on your cheek,” Akaashi stated before grabbing her napkin and wiping what he presumed was rice off his face.

“Ah, thank you!” Bokuto squeaked out. “…By the way, do you wanna go out to that cafe in the mall that you said you liked together?”

Akaashi didn’t need to think about it. He would, no matter what. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Would you say yes if I was?” Bokuto was nervous, Akaashi could sense this uneasiness. It made her feel a bit sad. She just wanted to protect this precious cinnamon roll.

“Yes, I would. How about we meet up at the cafe Saturday at 11?”

Bokuto nodded. He thought that this was the first date invitation Akaashi had ever accepted, and if he spoke he might wake up from this dream.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you later,” Akaashi finished, standing up. She leaned forward and pecked Bokuto on the cheek. Picking up her empty bento box she ran off. Akaashi didn’t look back.

To say the least, Bokuto was stunned. He was just kissed on the cheek by his crush. He was in heaven.

Akaashi’s lips were soft and plush, he could tell that by just that less than a second kiss. He could still smell the faint perfume that Akaashi used. It wasn’t that strong, but to him, it enveloped him wholly.

It was going to be a long three days before Saturday.


End file.
